


Marinette and the trouble of being a demigod

by Elie_Esne



Series: Marinette being a demigod [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adrien is a son of Apollo, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Kagami is a daughter of Ares, Luka is a son of Apollo, Marinette has a crush on Kagami, Marinette is a daughter of Aphrodite, Traitor, kagami - Freeform, marinette and adrien are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't JUST a superhero. That would have made her life infinitely simpler. No, instead, she has to have two mothers and a father. And now, a stupid crush on a magnificent… uh she means on a cold girl who she must bring back at camp.The life of Marinette while being a superhero and a demigod.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. |Ladybug & Luke Castellan, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Relationship
Series: Marinette being a demigod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813135
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Marinette and the trouble of being a demigod

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite ALL of it, because AO3 stopped working when I was about to finish, so please, tell me what you think of it! And English is not my first language so, I do my best on that.

Marinette was six years old when she made her first dress with the help of her mother, Sabine Cheng. She was so proud of it! It wasn't perfect, far from it, but we all begin somewhere.

Marinette was also six years old when the most beautiful goddess appeared in her living room, claiming to be her mother. Kind off. Apparently, the goddess of _love_ had **possessed** her mother and together(with the contribution of Tom Dupain, of course), they had made their beautiful daughter. Marinette, despite being six, didn't feel the aster.(Young Justice was playing on the TV. Marinette definitely wasn't whelmed.) 

Marinette was seven when Aphrodite forced her to pass her summer at Camp Half-Blood. It wasn't fair for Marinette. She wanted to stay home with her maman and her papa. But even her _real_ parents were on the goddess' side. Just because a few monsters had attacked their daughter on her way back home, after school.

Marinette didn't like her siblings. They were far too snobbish for ber, they reminded her of Chloé Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter and a real pest/bully. All but Silena Beauregard, she was nice. But even then, Marinette still felt really different from all of her siblings. She seemed to be the only one really interested in learning to fight. None of the weapons really satisfied Marinette though, and she may have ended up in the infirmary more than because of her clumsiness, but at least she tried her best. Marinette definitely hated everyone at camp underestimating her because she was a daughter of Aphrodite. A woman she didn't even considered her mother.

She had no right to claim over that title. She had taken advantage of her maman and papa.

Two people befriended her that summer. Luka Couffaine and Luke Castellan. They were her friends, though the two boys hung out with Marinette separately. Luke was an older boy, son of Hermes. Marinette would tell him everything she really thought of her _mother_ and Luke was nice enough to listen. He would tell her how the gods always did as they pleased, no matter how many lives they destroyed on their way. And Marinette couldn't agree more. On the other side, there was Luka Couffaine, a son of Apollo. He was a really thoughtful person, but her, unlike Luke, would point out the good things in Marinette's situation. The fact that she was able to grow up with both her parents, unlike pretty much everyone at Camp. She also was lucky she had been claimed at all.

Luka was like the angel voice whispering in her ear, while Luke was the rebellious little devil.

* * *

Marinette was ten years old when she first met Adrien Agreste. The most handsome Apollo boy. He made her heart beat like crazy and her clumsiness worsen.

She talked about the boy with Luka all summer. She hadn't really had a real conversation yet with the boy, but she was sure of her feelings. He was her soulmate. They would have a house, three kids and a hamster together. She was head-over-heels for him.

At first, Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated Adrien Agreste.

All because of a silly misunderstanding.

Marinette was training alone in the arena. It was so early in the morning, normally no one would bother her there, at this hour. Marinette had to get up so early if she wanted to avoid her siblings. She would sleep late the rest of the year, the summer was just a small sacrifice.

"You're new, right?" She asked when he entered the arena, looking completely dishevelled and as if he hadn't slept all night. Which he probably hadn't, since he learned he was a demigod yesterday night. He probably still was panicking over the fact the gods are real. "Do you want to try sword fighting? I can show you a few tricks, but Luke will probably be the one to teach you."

The Apollo boy looked at her, then at her sword, then at the cheery self again, then at the very deadly sword she was holding and finally opened his mouth and blurted: "I don't think you should fight with that sword…" 

To say that it pissed of Marinette would be an understatement.

"Just because je suis une fille and une _putain_ de daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean that I ne peux pas me battre!" She angrily answered back, switching from English to French.

With frustration tears in her eyes, she shoved the sword back on the rack full of crappy sword and stormed out, done with all of the camp bullshit and clichés.

"It wasn't what I meant!" Desperately cried out the blonde boy, but it was useless, Marinette would not listen.

It was only a week later, when they were both alone again, in the arena, that she understood. He showed her the sword she was using and the giant crack on it that she hadn't noticed and _oh gods what if she had killed herself by using that sword?_

Marinette looked back at Adrien, his name was, and blushed. He was just kind.

And that was how Marinette had her first crush. The Parisian cursed the goddess of love, her second mother, for how she met Adrien and _why_ would she be so cruel and have Marinette act to rudely towards him when they first met?

* * *

Marinette was twelve years old when she got to know the real Adrien Agreste. When he let his façade fall at camp since his not-father, Gabriel Agreste, wasn't here.

Adrien was also twelve years old when he learned why Marinette disliked her godly parent. Strangely, the other Parisian sang her problems during campfire.

"Oh things couldn't be worse, when your parents run the univers! Oh things couldn't be worse, when your folks run the universe!" Sang all of the present demigods, near the campfire.

"How about you, Marinette?" Asked Luke, right after Chiron explained his dad ate his children.

"The goddess of Love, my mom's Aphrodite." The girl sang. "She tries to be cool, but mainly she's flighty. She possessed my real mom and made me with my daddy!"

"Oh no!" Chorused the demigods, snickering.

"It's so embarrassing, guys!" Marinette cried out and continued. "I tried to seek help, from even the Fates. Cause she controls my life and all of my dates!" 

And the demigods continued their song happily, even though Adrien felt like it was so depressing.

That night, Adrien asked out Marinette.

That summer was the best, but also the worse, for Marinette.

Luke had betrayed Camp Half-Blood.

He had asked her to come with him, saying that he has a plan. That they would make the world their own, without their omnipresent parents. 

She didn't know what to say.

He gave her a pendant. He said he could wait.

That summer was also the summer of Adrien's Mom's death.

* * *

Marinette was thirteen years old when she received the earrings of the ladybug. A luck Miraculous.

Adrien was thirteen years old when he received the ring of the black cat. A destruction Miraculous.

He also was thirteen years old when he finally was allowed to attend to public school. He would barely know anyone, but at least his childhood friend, Chloé Bourgeois, and his girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be there with him.

That year, Marinette and Adrien became the famous superhero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir. It didn't take them too long to figure out each others identités. They just knew their partner too well.

The son of Apollo and the daughter of Aphrodite broke up not long after Marinette's birthday. They loved each other, really, but more like siblings, or more acutely the bestest of best friends. They were inseparable and, because nothing really changed in their behaviour, it took their class a long time before figuring out they were now single.

It was, in fact, because of Lila Rossi that the information went out.

"So, Adrien, I thought we could go on a date together, I could even tell you about my bestie, Ladybug!"

Marinette was fuming next to Adrien as Lila told her lies. There was no way she would let her best friend go on a date with that manipulative liar. But Adrien already knew what Marinette thought of Lila and could handle himself.

"But, Lila, Adrien is dating Marinette!" Rose pointed out. It wouldn't have surprise the daughter of Aphrodite if Rose was her sister without her knowing.

"Nah, we broke up." They explained in unison.

"Girl! Why didn't you tell me?" Exclaimed Alya, surprise.

"What? You wanna try date him too?"*laughed Marinette. "But Adrien already has a crush!" She taunted the boy, poking his blushing cheeks. "When will you ask Lou Ellen out, dear Adrien Athanase Agreste?" 

The blonde son of Apollo(even if that wasn't unusual) was red as the daughter of Aphrodite laughed and messes with his hair.

"Stop it!" 

And the two Parisians heroes started bickering.

"I'll get my revenge soon" muttered Adrien, under his breath "you'll see, when your mom will make you fall in love, I'll be the first to laugh next to you stuttering."

* * *

Marinette was fourteen years old when she met Kagami Tsurugi.

She totally was under her spell. From the beginning. But could she really be blamed? 

And like Adrien said, he was the first to laugh. But he had her back. He would do everything in his power to make that girl fall for his best friend.

"So, my Lady, found a way tp ask out the dragon, yet?" Chat Noir snickered, on top of the Eiffel tower.

"Chaaaaat!" Ladybug cried out desperately. She started rapidly explaining the overly complicate plan she had concocted to go on a date with Kagami.

"Let's do it this weekend!" She proclaimed at the end of her intelligible speech. "Summer vacations are approaching and, Chat, I HAVE to ask her out before summer."

"I would have another mission for you, bug." A gruff voice said, behind them.

There was a man that had appeared there, on his motorcycle(yes, on the top of the Eiffel tower). He wore a leather jacket, black glasses, a war theme shirt that let everyone see his muscles, some ripped jeans and army boots. His arms were covered by tattoos and a cigarette was resting between his lips.

Ares, god of war. Her 'mother's' lover.

"I want you to bring my girl at camp. Use that date of yours to tell her."

And he disappeared.

Marinette wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that Kagami was a daughter of Ares.

It took Adrien's help to convince Kagami of her partially godhood and that Marinette wasn't just crazy. A mean cyclops help at that too.

* * *

Marinette was fifteen years old when she was labelled as a traitor at Camp Half-Blood.

All because of the pendant Luke gave her. She never used it, but never disposed of it either.

They didn't listen to her. They never really did. Everyone knew she was different from her sibling and had a profond distaste towards her mother. Plus, when he was still at camp, Luke was one of her first friends. 

She was surrounded, no matter how much she told them, they wouldn't listen to her truth. Kagami, Luka and Adrien were nowhere to be find, no one to help her.

She used the horse miraculous and return to Paris, fleeing a camp she never liked that much, but still held many good memories of her friends.

* * *

Marinette was sixteen years old when she almost died. 

She was at New York, for the final battle. Adrien had told her about it. No one else trusted her.

She was fighting alone and was hurt. Gravely.

She slashed the last monster in her periphery before she could let herself faint, surrounded by monster dust, alone.

She had no ambrosia. No help on the way. Marinette's eyes were heavy. The Parisian hero could hear the distant sound of more fighting before her vision turned dark.

Marinette woke up in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary. She easily recognised it, after all of the time the blue haired girl had passed there.

Luka was tending to her wounds.

"Did we win?" Was all she asked.

"Yes, but to a price. In the end, Luke saved everyone." 

* * *

Marinette and Kagami watched as the other campers threw Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, in the lake.

Blushing, Marinette took hold of Kagami's hand. 

The Japanese girl looked at the Chinese-French-Italian girl next to her. Placing her hand softly on Marinette's cheek, she placed a delicate kiss on the lips of the daughter of Aphrodite.

* * *

Marinette was seventeen years old when Piper McLean became her favorite sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, put some kudos, comment, tell me what you think! This is my first Miraculous fanfic that I publish on any account or website.


End file.
